bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroyuki Kyōraku
:"A white-haired devil in a red dress." —Sigma-heika is a Hitorigami-Soul hybrid of great knowledge, and through her physical features, has become famous throughout the Seireitei. As the biological daughter of Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, she is acknowledged and praised for her overwhelming skill in "Way of Healing", Sendō, displaying great talent in healing. Formerly a member of the Fourth Division, she transferred to the Eleventh Division following her crush; Shingi Kawahiru. Appearance An above average young woman, Shiroyuki is fairly attractive. She has extensively long straight white hair reaching to about her lower back.... Personality Shiroyuki is intelligent, head-strong, and sexy as described by the men. She is known for her compassionate and cheerful nature, while most of the time acting like a little child, which can obvious known that she took after her father. However, she does know when play time if over, and can get serious. She doesn't take disrespect towards the Fourth Division lightly, while apart of the division and even after she transferred to the Eleventh Division. Shiroyuki's intelligence is quite noteworthy, as prior to Shingi Kawahiru joining the Shin'ō Academy, she was considered a prodigy. She knows many people, and is often capable of making way of notable faces. Having a considerable amount of common sense, Shiroyuki knows when it's time to act accordingly. With knowledge on great historical events, she relates everything that happens now with what happened in the past. Determination is another trait of Shiroyuki's persona. After finding out that Shingi had left with Seireitou Kawahiru for specialize training, she decided that since Shingi had left to get stronger, she would too train to get stronger so that she could stand side by side with Shingi. While Shiroyuki is usually known to be laid back, when someone extremely close to her is in danger, she will do everything she can to protect them. The same goes for the Seireitei, she allows no disrecpt towards the Seireitei and/or the Fourth Division. Rikuri likes to state that Shiroyuki's personality has been heavily influenced by Shingi's very own personality. History Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Grandmaster of Sendō — Way of Healing Quick Heal (Sendō #1): The first Sendō is one of the easiest to learn, however, reiatsu control is a must. Shiroyuki must oerfect balance the Reiatsu in both of her hands, thus making it visible. Once done Shiroyuki can apply her hands on any wound, allowing her to close it for a certain amount of time. Sendō #1 also has a second affect allowing her to actually fight with them, mimicking that of scalpels. Granting her the ability to cut her opponents down rather than heal them. One of her weakest Sendō indeed. Shiroyuki has perfected the technique to the point where she can literally use it out of no where, summoning the technique in an instance without needing to say its name. Hohō Master — Basics of Movement Kidō Princess — Great Spell Caster .]] : After being apart of the Fourth Division for quite some time, and not resorting to her sword, Shiroyuki found herseld studying Kidō at a young age. While it began to get refined after joining the division, she had displayed little skill in it during her youth. Shiroyuki possess overwhelming knowledge in the complete understanding of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Kaori no Yasō (香りの野草, Fragrance of Wildflowers): Shikai Shiroyuki's Zanpakutō's release command is Spread through the wind (スプレッドスルーザ風, Supureddo surū zakaze) Bankai Kunyasō no Tani (薫野草の谷, Valley of Fragrant Wildflowers): Shinsaitō Ichikai Seikai Relationships Shunsui Kyōraku Rikuri Ukitake Shingi Kawahiru Trivia References Category:Hitorigami